A Kung Fu Valentine
by wolfgangwalker12
Summary: There is a big dance coming to the Jade Palace and EVERYONE want's Po to be their date, but he already has a certain tiger in mind. What will happen when he asks her to go with him? A long one-shot for valentines day! Rated T just to be safe. Suggestive themes and language. POXTIGRESS
1. Found You

**Here it is finally! My second story is up! It's hard to start up a new story after you've finished one. It took several days to tweak it and write on it and plus I was just being kinda lazy. Anyway, this one is going to be kind of a one-shot for valentines day even though it was a few days ago. Well, I hope you all enjoy! And remember, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-wolfgangwalker**

* * *

**A Kung Fu Valentine**

**Chapter 1: I Found You**

"Ouf!" Po said as he fell out of his bed and landed on the floor. "Ugh, what time is it?" He said as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that there had been no gong that morning to wake him up. He looked outside and saw the sun climbing steadily in the sky.

"Oh no, I slept in! Shifu's gonna have my head!"

Po quickly got ready and sprinted off to the training hall, where to his surprise, he found empty. "Where could they be?" Po thought out loud. He wandered through the palace, until he finally found the furious five in the kitchen, enjoying some leftover noodles that Po had made the night before.

"Wha- what's going on?" Po said, dumbfounded that none of them had started their training yet.

"Didn't you hear?" Monkey said, "Shifu gave us the day off! He told us not to wake you, so you could enjoy sleeping in for a change."

"Oh, well thanks guys." Po said, still half asleep. "So, what are you guys doing today?"

"Well I'm going into the forest, to meditate. I hear it's going to be very nice today!" Viper exclaimed.

"Crane, Monkey, and I are going fishing at the lake." Said Mantis, "You want to come with us Po?"

"Nah, I'll probably go down and help out at my dad's shop." Po replied. He then looked over and saw the lone black and orange cat sitting in the corner. She was not eating, and her eyes were focused on him intently, as if there was something strange on his face. She was also grinning at him. "Hey Tigress, what are you doing today?" he asked. No response. "Tigress?" Still nothing.

_Ahhhh, Po. Why do I love you much? _Tigress was thinking to herself.

_One minute I'm yelling at him and the next, I'm falling for him! He's so nice, and brave, and handsome. He makes me feel like I'm actually special to him. If only I just had enough courage to admit my love for him! Well, for now I'll just have to pretend that nothing's wrong between us. No one suspects me of liking Po, so I'm in the clear for now…_

Actually, she wasn't in the clear. The rest of the five already suspected that Tigress had liked Po for some time now. She talked about him non-stop, and she always made sure that she was put with Po every time they sparred against each other. She also had a strange way of acting when he was around. Maybe it was in the form of 'accidently' brushing up against him, or she might let out a small purr when she saw him.

"TIGRESS!" Po shouted. She finally snapped out of her daydream and said,

"Hmm… what Po?"

"What are you doing on your day off Tigress?" Po asked for the fourth time.

"I'll probably just get some extra training in." She replied. Everyone groaned.

"Tigress, you know that you spend countless hours training each day! Why use your free day to train?" Monkey cried. All Tigress said was,

"A true warrior can never complete enough training. Plus, I'm not the one for… fun." Po chuckled.

"Nonsense! Hey if you wanted to you could come with me to help out at my dad's! It would certainly be more fun than hanging around here all day training and being lame!"

At this remark, the rest of the five snickered, but they were quickly silenced by a low growl from Tigress.

"Fine, Po. I guess I could go with you today. I guess I don't really need any more training anyway." Tigress said, a smile appearing on her face

_Finally I'll get some alone time with Po._

"Yes!" Po shouted, pumping his fist. "Ok great! I'll go get ready hold on!"

A few minutes later Po and the Furious Five were ready to go and set off on their separate ways. As they left, Mantis shouted back,

"Have fun you two lovebirds!" Po looked back and saw Mantis make a kissing face at them. Monkey and Crane both laughed hysterically.

Po blushed. Tigress looked over at him and saw his cheeks turn deep red. A small smile appeared at the corners of her lips.

She was now starting to realize what it was about the Dragon Warrior that made her feel so… _amazing_. He was kind to her and he always knew how to make her smile. She always wanted to be with him. Wherever he went, she wanted to be by his side. He taught her how to be herself again. Of course she would always be the fearless Master Tigress, but Po seemed to make her less hardcore and more of a girl. A girl that seeking love. _Po's love._

After a long walk down the steps of the palace, they finally made it to Mr. Pings noodle shop. Mr. Ping came out and called over Po.

"Son! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Well Mr. Shifu said that we could all have the day off so I just thought that Tigress and I could help out around the kitchen."

"Sure Po! You can run the shop today while I take a much needed vacation day! Mr. Ping said as he hurried out the door. "I'll be back in a few hours! Try not to break anything Po!"

"Ok dad, have fun!" Po said as he waved his dad off.

"Sooooo," Tigress said, "What are supposed to do exactly?"

"We just have to make soup!" Po replied.

"I don't really _know_ how to make soup Po."

"Well that's ok, I'll teach you! By the end of today you'll be making some of the best noodles in all of China!"

They spent the rest of that morning trying to teach Tigress how to make soup. Tigress would mess up a lot. She spilled things, added wrong ingredients, and accidently had her tail go into the soup at one point. They just laughed it off however. They were talking, making jokes, and just having a great time.

Tigress was thoroughly enjoying herself. She hadn't had this much fun in years!

"Po." Tigress said.

"Yes Tigress?"

"I've had such a great time today. Thank you for inviting me Po."

"Of course Tigress. How could I not invite you? I mean, you're so much fun to be around!" Tigress blushed a deep red and quickly put a hand up to her face so hopefully Po wouldn't spot her rosy cheeks.

"No I'm not Po. I am kinda boring, huh? I usually just train all the time. I'm definitely not the "fun' type."

"Yes you are! I think you are by far one of most funniest, most awesome people I've ever met!"

"Po, how am _I_ awesome or funny? I'm just mean, strict, angry Tigress."

"No you're not! You're one of the most amazing and _nicest_ Kung Fu warriors in all of China! You're smart, cunning, brave, and… _beautiful_." Po quickly realized he said more than he meant to and both him and Tigress turned away from each other, embarrassed.

_Po thinks I'm beautiful? _Tigress thought to herself. _But, why? I've never even considered myself beautiful. But he sounded so honest. I wish I could just tell him! I wish… _She then realized what she was thinking and shook her head violently. _NO! I can't think things like this! He's the Dragon Warrior; I can't be attracted to him! But yet, his eyes, his smile, his humor. Po… _

She spun around to confront him again when she noticed that something was wrong. Po was looking out the window with a confused look. She looked out and saw a girl. She was just a leopard, and looked about the same age as them. There was something wrong however. This girl was _staring _at Po.

"Ummmm… Ok, creepy" Po said.

Then, another girl passed by and stood at the entrance of the noodle shop.

"What the-?" Was all Tigress could say. Soon, more and more girls came to the shop and stopped and stared at Po. Most were grinning, and they were all whispering to each other. Now there were about 20 girls in the restaurant.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Po said as he walked out to face the crowd directly. "Uh, can I help you ladies?"

The crowd screamed as they rushed Po.

They were now screaming, "Dragon Warrior over here!"

"Dragon Warrior!"

"PO!"

Tigress stepped out and stood by Po's side, clearly just as confused as Po as to what was going on. The mob soon quieted down as one lone girl stepped out in front and faced Po. She was the first leopard that they had seen earlier. She was very beautiful with brown and white fur. She was only a few inches away from Po now as she spoke.

"Dragon Warrior, I know that you don't even know me. But well, I was wondering if… if you wanted to go with me to the Quínglu dance?" She blushed as she said it and shyly looked away.

"The what?" Po asked, clearly confused. Tigress stepped in and spoke to Po in a solemn tone.

"It's the Quínglu dance Po. It's held once every five years at the Jade Palace. It's supposed to be a _very_ big deal, Po. And being who you are, it makes sense that the entire valley wants to ask you to go with them." She managed to choke out. Tears now ran down her face as she turned and ran off towards the Jade Palace.

"Tigress wait! Um, sorry everyone, but I already have someone in mind to go with. But if you'll excuse me I have to go attend to some… stuff."

The crowd screamed again as he quickly ducked back into the shop and ran out the back entrance. Some of the girls even started to cry in utter disappointment that they would not be going to the dance with the infamous Dragon Warrior.

Po sprinted up the steps to the Jade Palace as fast as he could. He burst into the training hall to find that Viper had already come back from a long day of peaceful meditation.

"Viper!" Po shouted, "Where's… hu… ha… ugh…" He panted. "Stairs" was all the rest he could manage to say at the moment.

"It's ok Po, just take deep breaths." Viper replied. After a few minutes, Po finally caught his breath and exclaimed,

"Viper, have you seen Tigress?! I need to talk to her, _now_!"

"Ya actually, I just saw her run in here a few minutes ago!" Viper said. "She was crying her eyes out but- _Wait a minute! _Po, what did you do to Tigress!"

"What? Nothing! It's just a misunderstanding and I just need to explain something to her, that's all."

"Well ok Po. I think she went to her room."

"Ok, thanks Viper!" Po said as he ran off in the direction of Tigress' room.

As soon as he got to her room, he could hear quiet sobs emanating from inside. He slowly pushed open the door. Tigress was lying on her bed. She looked up at him, her expression full of pain. Her eyes were red, from all the crying she had been doing.

"Can I come in?" Po said in a pleading tone.

"What difference does it make?" Tigress said as she turned away from him and faced the wall.

Po took that as a yes and entered. He went up to Tigress and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tigress, why did you run away from the shop?" Po said inquisitively. She let out a deep sigh.

"Because Po, I just couldn't stand to see you with those other girls. They didn't care about who you really were. They just wanted to be able to say that they were going to the dance with the _Dragon Warrior._"

Po let out a small chuckle. Tigress turned around again so she could face him. She was now glaring at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Po said with a grin.

"I was NOT! Well ok maybe just a little…"

"Tigress, I would never go with any of them! I knew that they didn't care about me. And plus, there's only one girl I'd want to go with to the dance."

Tigress raised an eyebrow at him.

"And who would that be?"

"Well, you of course."

Tigress was shocked. "M- me?" Was all she could manage to spit out.

"Yes you. I really like you Tigress. In fact, I think I- I _love you._ Will_ you_ go with me to the Quínglu Dance?"

"Well… of course. Yes, I would love to go with you to the dance Po!" She sat up, and put her arms around Po. She looked deep into his eyes, and then closed hers as she pressed her lips to the Dragon Warriors in a deep kiss. Her sudden move caught Po off guard at first, as he was expecting her to slap him across the face, but he then dissolved into it and returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion and force. Tigress purred lovingly as they sat there, oblivious to the world around them.

For once in her life, Tigress no longer had to worry about being alone for the dance. She had now found happiness_. _

They finally parted lips and stared into one another's eyes again. "Po, I think- I think I love you." Tigress managed to fumble out as they went in for another kiss. Po then noticed out of the corner of his eye the snake standing (or sitting, or whatever it is that snakes do) in the doorway of Tigress's room. He immediately parted lips with Tigress.

"Come on panda, I wasn't finished ye- VIPER!" She cried as she saw the snake looking at the two of them, grinning wildly. "This isn't- um, we were just-"

"It's ok, I know what's going on. I see you two made up!" Viper said as she mentioned to Po. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone." She winked at the two of them and then slithered on, leaving them alone again.

Viper could tell that the next day would be very… _interesting._

* * *

Well here it is! The first chapter of my 2nd story! Please, PLEASE, review! I really appreciate it. I will probably update in a day or so, but you can always check my profile to see update times and story info. Thank you so much readers!

P.S: I _KNOW _ Tigress is OOC, but hey it's for valentines day! I intended it for her to be slightly out of character. Thanks again!

-wolfgangwalker


	2. Confessions and Suspicions

Another chapter up! Sorry for another late update, but I'm really lazy I guess. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. By the way, please, please, please review! I love to hear what you think of it! As always, you can check my profile for the latest on my stories and update times. Thanks for reading!  
Enjoy!

-wolfgangwalker

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Suspicions**

**The next morning:**

The gong sounded and before anyone else could make it out of their rooms Po was outside and ready. Shifu's expression was one of shock, as he was dumbfounded that the Panda was so quick to get up.

"Dragon Warrior!" Shifu shouted. "What's going on? You're almost always late to get up, Po."

Po looked up and shot a quick, nervous glance at Tigress, who returned it with a small, playful grin.

"Nothing's going on Master Shifu. I was just hoping to get an early start on the day, that's all." Po replied in a quavering, uneasy tone. He was trying not to act suspicious, as if the events of the night before had never occurred, but Shifu could see right through the Panda. _He was up to something._ But instead, all Shifu said was,

"Hmmmm. Very well then. I suppose that there is no punishment for getting up on time. No go eat breakfast!"

"Of course master, right away!" And with that he sped off towards the kitchen.

Po knew that Shifu would probably try to kill him if he knew that Po was having a romantic relationship with his daughter. Instead, Po would try and wait to tell him until the dance so he could surprise everyone by showing with _the _Master Tigress herself.

As Tigress passed by Po, her tail slid around his leg and she let out a quiet purr.

"Po, meet me up at the Pool of Sacred Tears after dinner tonight." She whispered to him.

"I'd be glad to, _kitten_." He whispered back, much to the feline's surprise of him using a name like _kitten_. But in a way, she found it kind of cute that he wanted to call her that.

Once everyone got their food and sat down, a conversation between the Kung Fu masters broke out. One thing led to the next, and suddenly the inevitable was asked.

"So Po, you know the dance is in a few days, so who are you going to ask?" Monkey said, clearly interested on who Po would be bringing.

"Well, I kinda already asked someone." Po said. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis all stared wide-eyed at Po; now eager to know who it was he asked. Viper didn't say anything, but she had a big smirk on her face.

"Who did you ask Po?" Crane said. Po looked at Tigress. She gave him a wide-eyed expression and shook her head, as if to warn him not to say anything.

"Well, I let you guys figure that one out, but I can tell you that she's the most beautiful girl in all of China!" Po beamed.

"Wow, she sounds awesome Po!" Mantis said, "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Ya, she sure is amazing. In fact, she's the most amazing girl in the entire valley!"

Tigress felt her cheeks turn deep red as she blushed.

"Excuse me, everyone." She said as she quickly got up and dashed out of the kitchen, hiding her crimson face from the rest of the five.

"What's wrong with her?" Monkey asked, puzzled.

"You know Tigress, she's probably just eager to start training. That's all!" Viper said.

As the rest of the five went out to the training hall, Po whispered to Viper,

"Thanks for covering for us."

"Ya sure don't mention it Po. But remember, you're going to have to tell them at some point that you and Tigress are a 'thing', so why not just get it over with and tell them now?"

"Because Viper, I'm going to surprise everyone at the dance. Trust me, they'll find out soon enough."

**At the training hall, 5 minutes later:**

When they got to the training hall, Tigress went over to Po and grabbed his paw.

"Come on, Po. Let's go spar. I'll try to go easy on you." Monkey eyed them suspiciously as Tigress dragged Po off. She had been acting strange ever since their day off, but he just couldn't figure out what was different about her.

Tigress and Po sparred the rest of the morning, throwing punches and blocking kicks. Into the third hour of training, Po was gasping for breath.

"He- Wait Ti- ugh- rest break…" he mumbled as he sat down. After a few minutes, Tigress asked,

"Hey, Po? Can I show you a new… _move_?"

"Um sure. But could you help me up first?"

"I'd be glad to." She said grinning, and then grabbed his hand and flung him up into the air. He shouted,

"What the-?" But he was soon interrupted by Tigress smashing him back into the ground. She now crouched on top of him, growling. Her nose was now touching Po's.

"Wow Tigress, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm continuing from where we started last night."

"Um, Tigress, I don't think that-"

"Shhhh." She said as she put a finger to his lips, "Don't interrupt this."

"But Tigress! Look…" Po said as he motioned for her to look up.

She did and found the rest of the five and Shifu all staring at them. Tigress just froze, clearly flustered. She slowly got off of the panda and stood up,

"Tigress?" Shifu asked, "What exactly _were_ you doing?"

"Um, ya about that… See I was just-" Shifu interrupted her

"I understand. Po! Come with me, I think we need to have a _chat._"

"Uh-oh." Po grumbled as he followed Shifu out the door. Tigress gave him a sympathetic look.

"Good luck!" Mantis called after him "Hope you don't die!" Everyone laughed except for Tigress, who was worried about Po. She decided to follow them and listen in.

Po and Shifu walked to the kitchen, where Shifu instructed Po to sit down.

"Po, you must realize what this is about?"

"Um, nope not a clue!" He chuckled nervously.

"Po, I _know _that something is up between you and Master Tigress, so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Between me and Tigress? Nothing! Er, something. OK fine! Me and Tigress kinda… like each other."

"Ah, as I suspected. You know what I am going to have to do now don't you?"

"Oh please don't kill me! I'm soooooo sorry for liking your daughter!" Po said, terrified. Shifu walked over to him but before he could say anything Tigress stepped in the room and stood between him and Po.

"No dad." She said, "We love each other. I would spend the rest of my life with him! If you can't accept that, well then that's your problem."

"But Tigress-"

"No! I'm _not _going to let you hurt Po."

"Tigress…" Shifu said in a soft voice. "All I was going to say was that I give Po my permission to date you."

"You what?!" Both Po and Tigress exclaimed

"You heard me. I'm glad that both you and Po are happy. Tigress, I know you've liked Po for quite some time now. I may be old, but I am certainly not blind and I can clearly see that you act differently when you are around Po. Even though I am very protective of you, I still want you to be happy. And you seem to be quite happy with him. He makes you laugh, and he makes you smile. I'm proud of both of you."

"Oh, thank you father!" Tigress said as she embraced the red panda. Shifu just smiled.

"Now remember Po, if you _do _cause her any harm, I will probably kill you. Just remember that."

"Of course! How could I ever hurt her? I _love _her." Tigress smiled and stood up next to Po and took his paw in her own.

"Now go train you two!" Shifu said. "And by the way, no more _romantic gestures_ in the training hall! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Po called back as they left the kitchen, both happy that they would now technically be allowed to be together.

At dinner that night, Tigress kept looking up and smiling at Po, as if to remind him of their 'meeting' up at the Pool of Sacred Tears.

After dinner was over, Po climbed up the mountain to the pool to meet Tigress. Once he got up, he realized that she was nowhere to be found.

"Tigress? Tigress where are you?" He called out, but no reply. He then heard a purr coming from behind a rock.

"Tigress, come on out I can hear you!" He went over to the rock and looked behind it, but there was still no sign of her. Suddenly, an orange and black figure came from behind him and tackled him to the ground. She quickly pinned him as his guard was thrown off.

"Hello, _Dragon Warrior_." She said seductively. "No interruptions tonight, it's just us."

"Well what are we waiting for then, _kitten_?" Po said as he set his lips onto Tigress' as she wrapped her arms around him. She purred very loudly as she returned the kiss with equal intensity.

They kissed for a while longer and then Tigress broke the kiss and looked at Po with a concerned expression.

"Po?" She asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you _nervous_ for the dance tomorrow? Everyone will have their eyes on you, the Dragon Warrior, and when they see you with me…"

"What do you mean?" Po asked, now clearly concerned.

"Well, most people fear me. They see me as a monster. Everyone looks up to you. You're the savior of China! I don't deserve you Po, and I'm afraid that everyone else will think that too. It'll be embarrassing to be seen with me."

"What! Are you kidding?" Po said as he was surprised at the feline's lack of self-confidence. "I don't deserve _you._" You are going to be the most beautiful girl at the dance! Every guy will want to be with you!"

"Oh come on, Po. You know that every guy in the valley is scared to death of me."

"They just don't know you like I do. Once they see you at that dance, every girl there is going to be jealous of your beauty and every guy will want to be with you. Trust me, everything's going to be fine, and if you get too uncomfortable, we can just leave!"

"Ok." Tigress said. She now started to smile. "Thank you Po. I'm sure the dance will be fine. But enough about that, we can worry about it tomorrow. Right now, I just want to enjoy the moment."

They kissed some more, and then just looked up at the stars with Tigress wrapped tightly in Po's arms. They fell asleep like this, and both of them stayed up at the pool for the rest of the night, enjoying their alone time together.

Tomorrow would be a big day for both of them, but not everything would go the way they thought it would. That was for certain…

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for my lack of frequent updating, but ill try to get back into it in these next few days. Again, check my profile for info regarding my current projects and updating times for this story and future stories as well. Also, please take a minute to review. It means a lot to me. Thanks again!


	3. The Dance

**Here ya go! Another chapter up fianly. Ahhh, the snow makes it so much easier to write. Anyway, I hope you like it! After this, I will be uploading one more chapter and then I'm done with this story! Also, you can check my profile for info on this story, and future stories as well as update times. By the way, please take a minute to review the story! I always love to hear your opinions! Anyway, enjoy**

**BY THE WAY: there is a bad word in this story! I know that its T already, and I know it's only one word, but im just sayin dont be mad at me. I warned you! thanks again**

**-wolfgang walker**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dance**

**The day of the Quínglu Dance**

Po woke up that morning, dazed and confused as to where he was.

"Tigress?" He said groggily as he looked over beside him, but the orange and black cat was nowhere to be found. _She must have woken up_ _early and gone down to the palace, as to not get caught for sneaking out,_ he thought. Then he realized that _he_ was still up at the Pool of Sacred Tears. A feeling of dread quickly dawned upon him.

_Oh no! Everyone at the palace must be looking for me! _

He sprinted down the mountain at an incredible speed for a 300 pound panda. He ran into the Hall of Warriors panting. Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were all there scurrying about. They were all carrying large boxes full of decorations for the dance.

"Po!" Shifu shouted, "Where have you been! We have been looking all over the palace for you!"

"Oh ya about that… Um, I was… training. Ya, I got up early to go train!" The five masters looked at him suspiciously. Of course they didn't believe him, but they didn't have time for the panda's antics today. They were too busy preparing for the nights big event.

"Ok Po, well help us out with these boxes then!" Crane shouted. "We've got work to do! The Quínglu dance starts in a few hours!"

"Alright, I'll help. Hey, but where's Tigress and Viper?" Po asked.

"Oh yeah, they said they were going down to the village to get some things for the dance." Monkey said in a sneeringly tone. "I wonder who _Tigress _is going with! She's never gone to the dance with anyone, ever! I feel bad for the poor guy that has to deal with her! He's gonna have a rough night!" They all snickered, all except Po, who could feel a rage building up inside of him.

The fact that they would just blatantly insult _his_ Tigress like that irritated him beyond belief, but he knew that he couldn't get mad, or yell, or blow his top in any way. He prided himself on the fact that he never lost his temper at anyone, but Tigress _was _worth fighting for. But if he went off on Monkey, he would obviously suspect Po of liking her. He was slowly able to calm his rage however, and the levels of red hot boiling rage slowly receded within him.

The next few hours were very uneventful, as those hours consisted mainly of just fixing decorations in their designated locations. The dance would be held in the Hall of Warriors, so it was always the task of the furious five and the palace staff to accommodate the entire room with lights, food, music, and many colorful decorations. It was hard labor, but when they finally finished preparing the hall, they were very pleased with the end result. The hall looked perfect.

"Wow! It looks amazing! So, who's ready to have a partay! WOO!" Po cried while dancing around the hall like a maniac.

"Oh yea, that reminds me, there's only 30 minutes left until people start showing up!" Mantis exclaimed while he ran off to get ready for the biggest dance of the year.

The rest also hurried off to get ready for the dance. Po decided that he would wear his favorite pair of classy pants. They were black with a dark red dragon design down the side. Once he decided that he looked acceptable enough for the dance, he walked out of his room to go find Tigress when suddenly he heard a voice call from behind him,

"Po!" He looked back and saw Tigress' head sticking out of her door. She looked nervous. _Very nervous. _

"Hey!" He said happily as he ran up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I haven't seen you all day! What were you doing all that time?"

"Well, Viper said that I just _had _to wear a dress for the dance, so she made me buy one in the village."

"Oh, awesome! Let me see it!" Po said, sounding like an eager child would sound upon opening a present on Christmas day. Tigress blushed.

"No, I can't. I look ridiculous." She said cruelly.

"Come on, Ti. Let me see it. Please?" Po said as he looked at her with an expectant face. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She grumbled as she slowly opened the door, revealing the rest of her body. She wore a long, red dress with a small silver design on the back. Po just stared; gaping at her in shock. Her beauty was almost overwhelming.

"Ugh, it's awful isn't it? I knew I should've just worn my training outfit instead." Tigress sighed.

"You look… _stunning_." Was all Po managed to say. He could almost feel the beauty radiating from her. "You're going to blow everyone away. You're going to make all the other girls at the dance look horrible" He said reassuringly. She blushed again, content that the dress at least looked good in the eyes of her lover.

"Oh Po, thank you. You look dashing as well." She said as she gave him a confident smile. "Let's go."

Po took Tigress' paw and held in firmly, and together they walked towards the hall. Po noticed that Tigress' paw was sweaty. Admittedly, so was his own, as he was slightly nervous about walking out with another Kung Fu Master in front of everyone. They finally made it to the entrance into the hall. They could see that the hall was completely packed. It seemed as if everyone in the valley was in attendance.

Tigress looked up at Po with another worried glance, but he eased her nervousness with one of his classic grins. He let out a nervous sigh.

"Are you ready, Ti?"

"You bet. Let's go, Dragon Warrior."

As soon as they both stepped out into the large room, time seemed to stand still. Everything moved in slow motion as Po looked around the room. He saw Mantis over at one end of the room; talking to some other praying mantises. He caught a glimpse of Monkey with a small bunny that completely dwarfed him. Po chuckled at the bunny's miniscule size. He also saw Viper, surprisingly dancing with Crane.

_Were they a couple? Had they been keeping their relaptionship a secret too? _Po wondered to himself.

He then quickly shifted his focus away from them as he started to see the stares. He looked over and saw an elderly goat glance over at them, and his mouth shot open in surprise. Soon, they attracted more and more attention to themselves as they walked to the center of the hall. Tigress' grip tightened on the panda's paw, cutting off the circulation to it.

He whispered to her, "Ignore them. Here, follow me." as he led her over to the dance floor. Now everyone was staring at them. No one dared say a word. They were all too stunned to say anything. Po could feel Tigress' hands shaking as she looked around and saw everyone's appalled faces. There were some musicians playing in the corner of the hall, and at the arrival of the two warriors, they started playing a slow song. Po and Tigress walked out onto the center of the room. Po put his hands gently on her waist, as she put her arms around his neck. They then stared into each other's eyes for a minute, and then started to smoothly sway back and forth.

Tigress rested her head on Po's shoulder as they continued to move to the music. After the initial shock of seeing the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress together at the dance wore off, someone actually started _clapping_ at them. It was a slow clap at first, but then quickly gained momentum as more and more people started to clap, until practically everyone was applauding them, save for a few disappointed girls who had been rejected by Po at the noodle shop just days ago. Once the applauding died down, everyone resumed dancing.

After the song was over, many people looked again at the feature couple of the night; seeing what their next move would be. They just ignored the stares, and enjoyed the dance. Tigress broke free from her emotional prison that night, laughing and making jokes with others, which was very… unusual for her.

Both Tigress and Po were having a great night. That is, until _she _showed up.

The two Kung Fu warriors were over talking with Shifu about famous ancient Kung Fu warriors, when someone tapped Po on the back.

"Who was that?" Po said as he spun around, only to find none other than Song staring him in the face. She quickly embraced him before he could say anything else.

"Po! Hey, I knew I'd find you here!" Song exclaimed. Tigress glared at her and let out a growl, but Song seemed to be oblivious to the female tigers distinct warning. "Hey, can we go talk over there Po? I really need to tell you something."

"Um, sorry I can't I hav-"

"Great! Come with me!" Song said as she dragged Po over to another part of the room. Po gave Tigress a look that clearly read _help me_ as he was forcefully carried away from his Tigress. Once they were a long distance from the others, Song said

"Po, I just wanted to say that, well I never got to tell you how I felt back when we first met."

"Um, um ok cool, but right now I really need to-" Po started to say as Song cut him off again.

"I just feel like we were _meant _to be together. I really like you Po. No, I _really, really _like you." She said as she leaned in closer to Po,

"Wait, what are you doing Song?!" Po cried out in terror as she came even closer now.

"Come on Po, let's be together tonight. Just us"

She kept leaning in, even as Po was backing away. Truly he had never loved Song at all. He had once thought that he liked her, but realized that there was only one girl out there for him. Master Tigress…

Song kept backing Po up until he was flat against a wall. She kept on inching closer, and closer, _and closer. _

"No Song! We can't be together! I can't do this!" Po said desperately.

"Oh silly panda," She said with a smirk "You know you want to" and right as she was about to connect lips with the terrified Po, Tigress slammed her fist right into Song's jaw, sending her flying 20 feet across the room. The sound of the blow echoed along the walls of the hall. Song was out cold.

"_No one _lays a finger on him! He's taken!" She shouted. She then realized that everyone was watching her now. "Um, sorry about that." She apologized to the crowd. They just kept on staring. Some were snickering now at the unconscious leopard that was taking a little "nap" on the floor.

"I'm sorry Tigress!" Po said, "I wasn't going to kiss her, I promise. She was just all like, 'Po, I love you kiss me!' but I was like, 'no I don't like you!' and then she just went… crazy!"

"Po, I know you would never do something like that to me! And plus, that _bitch_ had it coming." She said, "Now come here, _panda._" And with that she smashed her lips into Po's, making everyone in the hall go, _Awwwww _and, _Oooooohhhh. _Tigress didn't care however. They could have their opinions, but she was going to enjoy this moment.

The rest of the night went very smoothly, as Tigress and Po resumed dancing and laughing the night away. Po kept looking over at the girls who had been so eager to ask him out that day at the noodle shop, and they were just _glaring_ at him and Tigress. Po thought it might be best to leave before another girl tried to start trouble with him.

"Hey," Po said to Tigress, "This party is dying down. Let's go back to the dorms and 'hang out'."

Tigress looked at him slyly. "Alright then, take me away panda." She said seductively.

They left the dance and went down to their dorms, not to be disturbed for the rest of that night…

* * *

**Well another chapter! Yes, I know it took me a few days but I wasn't in the writing mood for the past few days. Also, the last chapter for this will be up in a few days but you can always check the profile for detailed update info. Also, please review! And thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Morning After

**Hey well it's been almost 5 days since my last update! Sorry about that, I guess I just lost motivation again, but now Im back! Anyway, heres the final chapter so I hope you like it. It's really short, and I don't think it was even necessary to put on the story as I could have just ended it with chapter 3. Well, I'm going to start work on another story, more deep and emotional, but you can read more about that on my profile! Anyways, please review! This is the last chapter so I'm hoping to hear from you! Thanks again!**

**-wolfgang walker**

* * *

BY THE WAY, SUGGESTIVE THEMES ARE USED IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH THEN DON'T READ! (Even though it's not that bad) Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Morning After**

Tigress woke up with a start the next morning. _Where am I? _She thought to herself as she looked around and quickly identified her surroundings as Po's room. She then looked over and saw the large, black and white being of a panda lying next to her in the small bed. Images of the previous night came flooding into her mind, filling her head with sweet, pleasant memories.

_Best dance ever. _

Tigress heard voices coming from outside Po's room. She then looked under the covers and realized that she was completely nude. _This_ would not be a good sight for the others to see. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tigress bolted underneath Po's bed, hoping that she wouldn't be caught.

Po woke up at the sound of knocking and sat up with a befuddled expression. He then started to remember the previous night as well, and he smiled a witty grin.

Viper came in, obviously worried as Po could tell with her somber expression with wide eyes.

"Po, have you seen Tigress anywhere? She didn't come down from breakfast this morning and she's not in her room. I thought you might know seeing how you two were… together last night at the dace."

"Um… nope I don't know where she could be!" Po replied sheepishly. Of course, he knew exactly where the feline was. He could hear her breathing at that very moment.

"You should check the village; I bet she just went down to get some things."

"Oh yeah, you're probably right!" Viper exclaimed as she rushed from the door and flew down the hall, continuing the wild goose chase all the way down at the village.

As soon as she left, Tigress got out from under the bed and made a mad dash across the hall to her room before anyone else came barging in. A few minutes later, both lovers were dressed and sat on the front steps of the palace, while the rest of the five scoured the valley for the 'missing' Tigress.

As they watched the peaceful valley below them, Tigress looked up at Po and slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. After they broke the kiss, Tigress rested her head upon her beloved Dragon Warriors shoulder as she looked up at the clear blue sky above. Both warriors knew that this was right where they were meant to be. Together.

But one thing was for certain. They had _A LOT _of explaining to do.

* * *

Well anyways, stay tuned for my next story. All information about the new story (including an upload time) will be available on my profile. Thank you so much and remember, REVIEW!


End file.
